leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
VPBE
** * Black Market Brawler game mode * New Map: Butcher's Bridge (ARAM) * New |Latest = July 7, 2015 |Related = * PBE Community Forum |Prev = V5.13 |Next = Unreleased Content }} Below you will find a comprehensive list of new features, cosmetics and balance changes that are currently active in the PBE, relative to the live server. These changes are all highly tentative and are all subject to change, or may even be scrapped. Please do not replicate this information elsewhere on the site. A change that has been scrapped will be stricken through, while changes that have been temporarily reverted will be moved to the inactive changes. Reasons content might be reverted includes bugs or end-of-cycle patch preparation. New Cosmetics in the Store The follow Champion skins have been added to the store for The Burning Tides: *Bounty Hunters ** ( ) ** ( ) ** ( ) *Smugglers ** ( ) ** ( ) *Misc ** ( ) The following Chroma packs have been added to the store for : * (N/A, N/A and N/A) The following Summoner icons have been added to the store: ProfileIcon871.png|Artistic Poro File:ProfileIcon897.jpg|End of the line File:ProfileIcon898.jpg|Gold Card File:ProfileIcon899.jpg|Graves File:ProfileIcon900.jpg|Twisted Fate File:ProfileIcon902.jpg|Gangplank File:ProfileIcon903.jpg|Bilgewater File:ProfileIcon901.jpg|Graves vs. Twisted Fate The following Ward skins have been added to the store: .png|Kraken Nashor .png|Bilgewater Crest The following Announcer Pack has been added to the game: *Male Pirate/Bilgewater Resident - currently only enabled on Matchmade ARAM (Butcher's Bridge). **Includes quotes for Summoner's Rift, Twisted Treeline, ARAM, Crystal Scar and Spectator. **New announcements for successful surrender votes and victory. **New announcements for when your structures are under attack (not just when they die). **New "encouraging" quotes for the losing side when the enemy scores a kill (e.g. "Make them pay!"). **Alternative quotes for classic lines (e.g. "Twice the bounty!" as well as the standard "Double kill!", or "Your matey's feedin' the fishes" as well as "Your ally has been slain"). **Lots and lots more fun stuff (e.g. "You've been marooned!" for when you're the last man standing, and "You call that a kill?!" when you score an unworthy kill). Note that the new Announcement pack may not be available for purchase - but due to the scope of the content, while it may be available for free during the Burning Tide event, it may be made available for purchase (or as an alternative) after the event. League of Legends Maps and Modes Butcher's Bridge (Bilgewater) Information= :A re-skinned version of the Howling Abyss map. *The setting is an ancient temple built into the side of a mountain (red base) with a bridge leading to its entrance, which a huge city built up around. Even the bridge is mostly held together with wood. *All in-game assets updated to be appropriate for Bilgewater's including: rotary cannon-turrets (i.e. they visually rotate to face their target), inhibitors, nexii, collapsing bridge assets, brush, health shrines, etc. *Poros have been replaced with little land-piranha. *Greyor is replaced with Bubbs, a little fellow who is funding a submarine expedition and wearing diving gear. *Lyte is replaced with Finn, a stocky fisherman and his market stall of hauled merchandise. ** He alludes to a mysterious Her, a dangerous being of the seas: *** *Background scenery now depicts a Bilgewater city including sharks in the river, moving ships, opening and shutting gates, hanging fish (and more curious monsters). * / reskinned - You now throw an and dash as a (rather large, compared to the snowball) pirate ship. :''Butcher's Bridge offers no new gameplay versus Howling Abyss and is entirely a cosmetic feature. *The new map will be available (and replace Howling Abyss) toward the end of summer as part of a Bilgewater event: Burning Tides. Note that showing us the map early (i.e the map's beta test) is advertised as a "spoiler free" feature of the event, and that if you want the story to be a surprise you shouldn't follow future PBE releases leading up to the event. *Riot is currently exploring options for what to do with the map post-event. The most popular comment on the reveal is already "Have the map be selected randomly when you queue for a matchmade All Random game", as was the case with the old Autumn and Winter skins for Summoner's Rift. Custom games allowed you to choose. |-| Gallery= Black Market Brawler ;Purchase illegal Black Market items and use golden Krakens (unique currency) to recruit new Brawler minions as you vie for dominance on Summoner's Rift. *Players: 5v5 *Map: Summoner's Rfit *Pick type: Blind Draft *Notes: and disabled. ; Krakens *Unique currency used to hire mercenary "Brawler" minions. This is in addition to . **Earn 1 Kraken every 60 seconds. **Earn 2 Krakens for champion kills. **Earn 1 Kraken for champion assists. **Each allied player earns 1 Krakenfor large monsers. **Earn 1 Kraken for enemy large monsters. ;Structures *Destroying inhibitors now buffs your Brawler minions instead of summoning super minions. ;Brawlers :Brawlers seem to replace Cannon Minions in your lane. *You can level-up your Brawler's abilities (see below), Attack and Defence in the store. Each purchase will only improve ONE of the aspects, but you can improve all the aspects with enough Krakens. **Level 1 costs 5 Krakens (Ability upgrade, ). **Level 2 Costs 10 Krakens (Ability upgrade, ). **Level 3 Costs 15 Krakens (Ability upgrade, ). * - Tanky Siege **Initial Hire: 25% reduced damage from enemy turrets. **Level 1: 175% damage to enemy structures (75% bonus). Every 10 seconds, gains a shield that blocks the next champion/turret attack. **Level 2: 250% damage to enemy structures (150% bonus). While the shield is active, takes 35% reduced damage from minions. **Level 3: 325% damage to enemy structures (225% bonus). The shield cooldown is reduced to 3 seconds and the damage reduction from minions is increased to 60%. * - Champion Sursuer **Initial Hire: 100% bonus attack speed. **Level 1: Upon aggroing an enemy champion, it will pursue them endlessly. Attacks against champions grants 100% movement speed and . **Level 2: Each attack against a champion applies a mark. At 3 marks, deals 300% damage. **Level 3: Spawns two razorfins spawn each wave. * - Champion Harass **Initial Hire: Can attack two targets simultaneously, with the second attack only working on champions, has 150 bonus attack range but does 50% reduced damage. **Level 1: Secondary attack has 50 bonus range (200 total bonus). Attacks against champions grant 20% attack speed for 3 seconds, up to 150%. **Level 2: Secondary attack has 100 bonus range (250 total bonus). Attacks against champions deal 150% damage. This is multiplicative on the secondary attack. **Level 3: Secondary attack has 150 bonus range (300 total bonus). Secondary attack now hits all nearby champions. Now deals 150% damage to minions. * - Support Utility **Initial Hire: Shields surrounding allied minions from the next 100 magic damage for 10 seconds. 10 second cooldown. **Level 1: 10 MR. Spawns a moving Clairvoyance every 30 seconds that grants vision after 4 second delay. **Level 2: 20 MR. Base shield improved to 250 from 100 and has a 4 second cooldown. **Level 3: 30 MR. Clairvoyance cooldown reduced to 10 seconds and delay reduced to 2 seconds. Sight duration and distance travelled increased by 50%. ;"Black Market" Items Hide= |-| Show= ; *Recipe: + + 675g = 2000g *Stats: 30 attack damage, 20% attack speed and 4% movement speed * Basic attacks grant Malice charges for 3 seconds upon hitting an enemy. At 3 stacks, you gain maximum attack speed but your attacks deal 50% reduced damage. ; (Melee Only) *Recipe: + + 300g = 1460g *Stats: 20 attack damage and 10% life steal * Basic attacks build Flesh charges. At 5 charges, you gain the ability to cast Flesheater. * Rip the flesh from the target enemy minion, dealing 200 true damage to the target and healing you for 50 health, as well as permanently increasing this item's AD by 1. ; *Recipe: + + + 695g = 3200g *Stats: 60 attack damage, 15% critical strike and 12% life steal. * Basic attacks apply a Sand mark on the target, revealing them for 3 seconds. Only a single enemy can be marked at a time. * Blinks 350 units directly away from the Sand Marked target. 60 second cooldown. ; *Recipe: + + 380g = 1800g *Stats: 50 ability power, 100% base mana regen and UNIQUE: 20% cooldown reduction. ; *Recipe: + + 765g = 3000g *Stats: 100 ability power, 100% base mana regen and 20% cooldown reduction. * Gain 20% movement speed for 2 seconds when hitting an enemy with a damaging spell. ; *Recipe: + + 765g = 3000g *Stats: 100 ability power, 100% base mana regen and 20% cooldown reduction. * Gains charges upon moving or killing enemies, up to 200 charges. Attack structures expends 50 charges to deal 100 bonus true damage. ; *Recipe: + + 765g = 3000g *Stats: 100 ability power, 100% base mana regen and 20% cooldown reduction. * Applies a stack of Pox for 10 seconds whenever you deal ability damage, stacking up to 10 times. * Deals 100 magic damage plus 20 per stack of Pox to all nearby enemies affected by Pox, and restores for every stack of Pox on damaged enemies. 60 second coldown. ; *Recipe: + + 300g = 1635g *Stats: 40 ability power, 25 magic resist and 50% base mana regen * Restores 2% of your missing mana every 5 seconds. * Gain 30% movement speed and 10 mp5 while in the river. ; *Recipe: + + 215g = 2115g *Stats: 60 ability power and 400 health * 15 magic penetration * Teleports to the target ally and takes on their appearance for 30 seconds. The disguise is broken upon casting a spell or attacking. 90 second cooldown. ; *Recipe: + + + 650 = 2800g *Stats: 580 health and 50 armor. * You build Momentum stacks while moving, up to 100, granting up to 60 bonus movement speed. * Basic attacks discharge all Momentum, dealing 1 bonus physical damage for every 2 momentum. ; *Recipe: + + 400g = 1850g *Stats: 400 health, 100% base health regen and 10% cooldown reduction. * Binds yourself to the target allied champion for the next 3 seconds, redirecting 60% of all damage dealt to them to yourself. 30 second cooldown. Pre or post mitigation damage? ; *Recipe: + + 250g = 2200g *Stats: 250 health, 25 magic resist, 50% base health regen and 20% cooldown reduction. * Restores 2% of your missing mana every 5 seconds. * Basic attacks mark champions with a string for 6 seconds, which breaks if they move more than 1000 units away. * Pulls all marked champions up to 250 units toward you. 45 second cooldown. ; *New economy item - 365g. Cannot be built alongside other economy items. *Stats: 5% cooldown reduction and 25% base mana regen. * Shields target ally from the next 60 damage. You generate 1 gold for every 4 damage absorbed (total of 15). Self-cast shields will not generate gold from monster damage. 15 second cooldown. ; *Recipe: + 500g = 865g *Stats: 10% cooldown reduction and 50% base mana regen. * Shields target ally from the next 60 damage. You generate 1 gold for every 4 damage absorbed (total of 15). Self-cast shields will not generate gold from monster damage. 15 second cooldown. ; *Recipe: + + 385g = 865g *Stats: 20% cooldown reduction and 150% base mana regen. * Lobs a bubble that shields allies hit from the next 150 damage. You generate 1 gold for every 4 damage absorbed for a maximum of 150 per cast (max of 37.5 per ally). Self-cast shields will not generate gold from monster damage. 15 second cooldown. ; (Boots) *Costs 600g. *Grants . HUD Information= ;New HUD * The champion portrait, experience bar, level, stats and items has been merged with the ability bar in the center. * The stats section can be hidden and minimized by clicking on the champion's portrait. ** Cooldown and attack range are now displayed in the stats section at all time. ** Pressing C will expand the stats section, rather than open a new pane. * Buffs and debuffs now appear side-by-side above the ability bar. * Item cooldowns have been removed from the buff bar, as the item section is now in the center of the screen. * The creep score, KDA and team KDA has been merged with the minimap. * Allied portraits are now above the minimap. ** The green dot that signifies if an ally's ultimate is ready no fills up to signify cooldown. * The respawn timers of dead enemies will appear above the allied portraits. * Target frames (the information you get when you click on a target) now displays creep score and KDA. * There is now an icon to denote abilities that you have insufficient mana to cast or are disabled by crowd control. * Channel bars now display the remaining seconds to one decimal place. * You can still move the minimap to the left side. ;New Scoreboard * Scoreboard now shows allies and enemies side-by-side instead of top-and-bottom. * You can now reorder players on the scoreboard. * Allied summoner spell cooldowns are now tracked. * Scoreboard now tracks towers destroyed. * Scoreboard now tracks Dragon Slayer stacks as a number. |-| Gallery= ;General * respawn timer will update for the non-killing team the moment they see an enemy with or the empty pit. * respawn timer is updated for both teams when he dies, regardless of sight. Champions ; * **Stun duration reduced to 1.5 seconds from . **Cooldown reduced to from . ; *General **Complete visual upgrade featuring a re-imagined model as well as new animations, sounds and voiceover. *Stats **Base damage reduced to 59 from 62. **Base health reduced to 710 from 712. **Health growth reduced to 79 from 81. * (Innate) ** Gangplank's next attack ignites the target, dealing X true damage over 1.5 seconds and granting 30% bonus movement speed for 2 seconds. Destroying a Powder Keg instantly refreshes Trial by Fire and grants the same bonus movement speed. Parrrley cannot activate Trial by Fire. * (Q) ** Killing units also grants a Silver Serpent, a unique currency that can be spent to upgrade Cannon Barrage. **Mana refund changed to 50 from . * (W) **Heal adjusted to from . * (E) ** Gangplank places a power keg at the target location for 60 seconds, which links to other nearby kegs. If Gangplank attacks the keg, it explodes dealing to all enemies in the surrounding area as well as slowing them by 40 / 50 / 60 / 70 / 80 % for 2.5 / 2.75 / 3 / 3.25 / 3.5 seconds. The damage benefits from 60% armor penetration and champions take 80 / 110 / 140 / 170 / 200 bonus damage, as well as effects if applicable. The explosion sets off a chain reaction that explodes other nearby kegs - but the damage does not overlap. Enemies can also attack the kegs to safely destroy them (worth gold). * ® **Interval between shots significantly increased. **Damage per wave changed to from . **Duration increased to 8 seconds from 7. **Cooldown increased to from . *Gangplank has access to three unique items that can be purchased with Silver Serpents, a unique currency. ** An initial, mega-cannonball precedes the barrage deal 300 damage. ** Allies within the area gain 60% bonus movement speed. ** Deals half as much damage twice as often. ; *General **Complete visual upgrade featuring an upgraded model as well as new animations, sounds and voiceover. * ** No longer interrupted by periodic, area-of-effect damage. **Effect now scales with level. Unclear from announcement if strength, delay or both. * ** If the first shot kills the target, the damage to the second target is increased by 150%. Uses the crit animation. * **Attack speed increased to % from %. **Attack speed now only affects Miss Fortune's next 3 attacks. **Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 16. ** Now instantly readies Strut. * **Duration lowered to 2 seconds from 3 seconds. Maximum damage unchanged. **Slow adjusted to from . ; * ** Cost reduced to 0 from 35. Items ; - Iceboxed * + + + = * Now grants 250 health. * Ability power reduced to 40 from 70. * Magic resistance increased to 60 from 50. * Aura removed. * Every 2 seconds a pulse emanates dealing 40 (+ 2 champion level) magic damage to nearby enemies and reduces their Magic Resistance by 5% for 6 seconds, stacking up to 30%. ; *Gold generation increased to 10 from 2. ; *Gold generation increased to 10 from 2. *Tribute damage reduced to 10 from 15. *Tribute gold increased to 12 from 10. ; *Gold generation increased to 15 from 2. ; *Armor penetration removed. * 10% of the physical damage you deal is dealt again as true damage over the next 3 seconds. ; (New Item, Old Face) * + + + = * Grants 250 Mana, 35 Armor, 50 Ability Power and 10% Cooldown Reduction * Bind to target ally. This will remove all other Conduits on your target (60 seconds cooldown). This effect is similar to . * When within 1000-units of each other, you and Conduit will generate 1 charge every second, up to 100, with a bonus 4 charge on-attack and spell cast. At 100 charge, you or your Conduit's next instance of damage will consume the charges to grant the both of you 20% increased Ability Power and 50% Critical Strike Chance for 6 seconds. Upcoming Changes :The following changes have been teased by Riot to be coming to the PBE in this cycle. :Nothing to report. Inactive Changes :The following changes have been disabled, but have not been scrapped and are pending future release. - Iceboxed * Availability: Summoner's Rift * Cost: * Summons a mandrake that runs toward the target brush (1200 range) and burrows itself for 2 minutes. While running, the mandrake provides sight over a area and is vulnerable to attacks. While burrowed, the mandrake is invisible and loses its sight, but will ping whenever an enemy champions moves within 1000-range. The detection works against stealth champions and over terrain. Mandrake Wards are considered Stealth Wards and will count toward the Stealth Ward cap. ; * Regeneration is now triggered while in combat with monsters (dealing or taking damage) instead of only when taking damage from monsters. * Regeneration now specifically disabled on "cowardly monsters" (i.e. ). * Health regeneration reduced to 6 from 7. * Health regeneration doubled while below half health. ; * Active's duration changed to 3 seconds from 2 % armor)}} % magic resistance)}}. * Units hit by Randuin's Omen's Active receive the Cold Steel debuff for 3 seconds. ** The Active's attack speed slow no longer stacks with the Passive's attack speed slow. * For each enemy champion hit by Randuin's Omen's Active, the owner gets 15% bonus attack speed for 6 seconds. }} References es:VPBE cs:VPBE de:VPBE Category:Patch notes Category:Update after new patch needed